A fence is provided with furring strips for supporting and strengthening a fence body, by which a fence is usually strengthened and joined to a support.
A conventional furring strip is made of a pipe or the like, which is heavy in weight and presents heavy external appearance while it is strong. The furring strip is subject to wind pressure and snow weight, which causes in a strong wind area or a snowfall area disadvantage in strength. Further the furring strip cannot be easily cut on the spot the fence is built.
An object of the invention is to improve said disadvantage of the conventional art and to provide a furring strip which is light in weight, looks light, has little resistance to wind and is not subject to snow weight.
Another object is to provide a fence, which is light in weight, strong and has good outside appearance.